


if i could've been the one

by lumiere (chamsaed)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drinking, M/M, dojae come home, i know red is my fave ts album but folklore is really something, i've been listening to folklore way too much, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamsaed/pseuds/lumiere
Summary: "It's so easy to fall for you, Jae.""But still you didn't."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 16





	if i could've been the one

Doyoung didn't want to go, but Taeyong covered for his shift at the cafe the last time he went on a blind date so he can't say no now, can he? After two hours of arguing what to wear and a thirty minute ride to Yuta's place, Doyoung found himself sitting across the very person he didn't expect to see after everything he said.

And didn't said.

He never should've agreed to come. Meeting with their old friends back in college would mean reminiscing the past, the memories, and the people who once meant the world to you. The night was filled laughters and stories and catching up. Empty bottles of alcohol lie around them but their hearts are full.

Except his.

The room is spinning but Doyoung can still make out of the face in front of him. How could he ever forget? Its the same beautiful eyes, cute nose, dimples that show up when he smiles, ears that easily turn red when he's shy and just like now when he's slightly drunk. Still the same Jung Jaehyun. The only difference now is that he dyed his hair pink, and he's taken.

Doyoung tried to muster his best smile as Jaehyun tells the story of how he and his boyfriend met not a year ago. He really tried not to address that feeling of longing and regret when Jaehyun goes around showing photos of him and the love of his life, and Doyoung hated himself more when he knows that that should be him.

If he was just a little braver, maybe he had the chance.

He excused himself from their friends saying he just needed to breathe some fresh air and clear his mind from all the alcohol they had. The worried look that Taeyong gave him didn't go unnoticed as he makes his way to the balcony.

What Doyoung didn't know was that another set of eyes, with the same look of longing and regret, followed him as he walked out of the room.

* * *

  
_"Its not so hard to love you, you know? Whoever you decided to date will be the luckiest person in the world. I just know it."_

_The younger laughs as he turned to face him. Jaehyun knows that he has a lower tolerance so seeing him flustered because of several bottles of soju they had must be so entertaining to him._

_"I mean, your nice. Great even. You look so good, like if God plays favorites, you're definitely one. You have good grades, you can cook, you're fun to be with. You look out for your friends. Your the nicest person that I know."_

_"Really?"_

_Jaehyun asked and Doyoung took a closer look at the man in front of him._

"It's so easy to fall for you, Jae."

"But still you didn't." 

_"You know why I can't."_

_Jaehyun smiles at him. "Because I'm your best friend."_

_Looking at the night sky, Doyoung finished his bottle of alcohol._

_"Always."_

* * *

  
The city looks so peaceful but Doyoung's mind is in chaos. His thoughts are full of what ifs that he didn't notice that Jaehyun is already standing beside him.

"Its been a long time."

God, how he missed that voice.

"Yeah. Five years passed just like that." 

Silence welcomed them once again but there's just so many things that are need to be said.

"So, you and this guy.. Sicheng..."

"You were right. I wasn't so hard to love."

Doyoung takes a closer look at the man standing in front of him. Just like that one night under the same sky years ago. That's right, its still the same Jaehyun. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he asks, "If one thing had been different... if I had said a different thing that night. Would everything be different today?"

_We were something, don't you think so?_

It was almost inaudible, like the faint beating of his heart.

"Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> one night i was listening to folklore and had some thoughts being thought and then boom, word dump. i didn't want it to go to waste so, might as well contribute to the dojae/jaedo tag hehe.
> 
> p.s i miss doyoung  
> p.p.s doyoung come home


End file.
